Victoria Harper
Victoria Grayson '(''née '''Harper), considered by many as "the Queen of the Hamptons", with a net worth of $4.7 billion, is the glamorous but powerful matriarch of the Grayson family who will stop at nothing to protect her social status and ensure that her children live up to their fullest potential. Biography Victoria is the second wife of Conrad Grayson and the mother of Daniel and Charlotte. Victoria will stop at nothing to protect her social status and ensure that her children live up to their fullest potential. Her net worth is $4.7 billion dollars. As of 2011, the reigning Queen of the Hamptons social scene has been married to Conrad for twenty-five years. They married in 1986. Although she seems to love her children very much, Victoria clearly favors Daniel while always finding a reason to chastise her daughter, Charlotte, as seen in the pilot. So far she dislikes Emily dating Daniel. Early life Victoria Harper is the daughter of socialite wannabe Marion Harper and an unidentified man. Victoria's father wasn't looking forward to fatherhood as he wanted to have his child aborted. Marion refused and raised Victoria alone. Marion desperately wanted to be rich and went to any lengths to achieve this goal. It is from her mother that Victoria learned the art of manipulation and how to destroy others. When Victoria was 15, her mother was seeing a wealthy man named Tom whom she hoped to marry. Unfortunately Tom had no intention to wed Marion and be stuck with some other man's child. In response Marion shot Tom in cold blood and manipulated Victoria into taking the blame and claiming self-defense. Marion gambled that the courts would be far more lenient towards a minor. This was the case, but Victoria still had to undergo a 6 month psychiatric review. During these months Marion ensnared another rich man, Maxwell. After Victoria returned home it became evident that Maxwell was a pedophile. Marion caught her fiance in Victoria's bedroom and blamed the poor child for the whole ordeal. The next morning Marion kicked her own daughter to the curb without so much as a penny. Some time later she married Maxwell. It was further revealed in Victory that Victoria had a son around this time, suggesting that Maxwell was the biological father. She took care of the child, whom she named Patrick, for a while when he was an infant, until she got a scholarship to L'École des Beaux-Arts in Paris (the Dean of admissions who handled the scholarship was led to believe she was just Patrick's au pair). The child was left at a church and the nun who handled him vowed not to tell Patrick who his mother was and never to tell Victoria where he went. These events scarred Victoria for life and turned her into the cold vindictive manipulator she is today. Years later Victoria met Dominik Wright, a brilliant but pennyless artist. Victoria and Dominic became lovers as well partners in crime. Dominic made copies of famous paintings and Victoria sold them to gullible art lovers. It was under these circumstances that she met Conrad Grayson, who was at that time married with children. Though Victoria loved Dominic very much she saw Conrad as her ticket out of a life of poverty. Victoria used what she learned from her mother and seduced Conrad and later made him leave his family by claiming she was pregnant. After the marriage she did become pregnant and gave birth to Daniel Grayson who became the apple of her eye. Victoria fared well in the upper class and became the Queen of the Hamptons. All desired her friendship and feared her at the same time. Her marriage to Conrad was devoid of passion however and when she met David Clarke years later she fell head over heels in love with him. Victoria soon began an affair with her neighbour and even considered leaving Conrad for him. She also became pregnant with David's child and later named the girl Charlotte after David's favorite aunt. Season One In the Pilot during Labor Day weekend, Victoria announced Emily's engagement to Daniel. In the flashback, Victoria was hosting a party and at a planning meeting, Victoria and Lydia talked about the Van Gogh painting that was given to her and her husband Conrad. Victoria learned that her husband was going to be okay after his recent health scare and she also suspected that Conrad was having an affair. Later, at the big fundraiser, she met Emily who mentioned that she saw Lydia at the South Fork Inn. Victoria announced before the fundraising patrons that her dear friend Lydia was the winner of the auction of her treasured Van Gogh and mentioned that Lydia's beach? house was going on the market. She later? noticed Emily and Daniel talking which she did not like. In Trust, she had her head of security, Frank, investigate Emily. She invited Emily to tea where she learned that Emily bought Lydia's house which she had been trying to buy. In Betrayal, Victoria was planning for an upscale barbecue honoring Senator Tom Kingsley and made sure Emily was seated next to Lydia’s ex-hubby, Michael Davis. Conrad surprised his wife with a beautiful new necklace trying to get her forgiveness for sleeping with her best friend. In Duplicity, Victoria and a reluctant Charlotte had taken part in a Mothers and Daughters charity tea for mental health. Victoria was horrified to sees herself onscreen since her featured testimonial was all about Charlotte. Hours later, Victoria was questioned about Dr. Banks' ransacked office. Before that she told Frank that there was more on the tapes that Michelle had. In Guilt, she learned about Conrad helping Lydia which upsets her. Lydia came back hoping to expose Emily and get her life back. Later at the gala, Victoria was seated next to a woman who lost her family in the plane crash. She also learned that Lydia would be introducing her at the event. She talked to Lydia and convinced her to not expose? the Grayson's involvement in the downing of Flight 197 the introduction. Then, after the introduction, she told Lydia that she hates her and will only pretend to be her friend. In Intrigue, Victoria hosts her 4th of July party. Victoria learned about Lydia's coma and Daniel's new job that caused him to miss her party. Later before the party, she believed Tyler when he said Daniel hurt him. In Charade, the Grayson's celebrate their wedding anniversary which ends in shambles because she kicked out Conrad. Hours later Frank called her when he was killed. In Treachery, Victoria brought Lydia to her house when Lydia came out of her coma with her memories missing. Victoria shows Lydia a copy of the scathing speech she intended to make the night she fell over her balcony. Victoria and Conrad get into a heated discussion about the investigation involving Frank. Victoria suspects that Lydia may have heard them. In Suspicion, Victoria was alone in her home, having driven Daniel to move in with Emily and Charlotte was already mad at her. After finding out about Declan and Charlotte, Victoria confiscateds Charlotte’s phone and car keys before she headed to the Stowaway. She tried to pay off Declan, which she thought worked and then found out that Conrad took Lydia away. In Loyalty, Victoria still believed Tyler so she wouldn't kick him out. The Graysons are going to divorce so Victoria was approached by Ryan Huntley.The top attorney turned down Conrad's offer. Victoria learned that he would much rather represent her instead. Huntley had some conditions for his new client such as financial transparency as well as Victoria’s full support to do whatever was necessary to take Conrad down. In Duress, Victoria is upset that Daniel just wanted something small for his birthday. During the divorice settlement meeting, Victoria's lawyer pointed out that because she was pregnant when she signed the pre-nup, Victoria had the right to take 50 percent of Conrad's earnings. She later revealed to the lawyer that she lied at the time and then had to say that she miscarried after 10 weeks. Hours before Tyler points a gun at Emily, Victoria and Conrad meet Amanda for the supposed first time in years at Daniel's party. In the end, Ryan was able to find a doctor who would back her story. In the season finale Reckoning, Victoria is set on delivering the evidence to the SEC about Conrad, after she finds out he is also going to get prosecuted (for the murder for hire that killed David Clarke). Shortly before leaving to go to Washington DC to testify against Grayson Conrad (relating to the murder of David Clarke and domestic terrorism) she finds out that Lydia Davis is no longer willing to help her testify in the case (she later convinces Lydia that this is her last chance for immunity in the trial) Victoria tries to console Daniel Grayson after finding out that Emily broke up the engagement between the two. This causes a heated argument about the evils of both her and her soon to be ex-husband Grayson (making the two more distant) In a last ditch effort by Conrad to convince her not to go to Washington DC and not to testify he tells her that this may be the last chance she has to save her family. Conrad also said if she steps on the plane everything is over for their children. Victoria goes against Conrad's wish, and leaves for the airport from Grayson Manor. You see Victoria Harper Grayson and Lydia Davis stepping onto the private jet to head to Washington. Then you see Charlotte Grayson in her bedroom at Grayson Manor watching the news, where she learns the plane Victoria was in had an engine failure and that may have killed Victoria and Lydia Davis (caused by the "white-haired-man", who killed David Clarke). Season Two Her fate is revealed in Destiny. After Charlotte tells Emily something it's revealed that Victoria is alive. She claims to be under protection by the government until they can rebuild the case against Conrad. She has been secretly been in contact with Charlotte as well as the White-haired Man, who is hiding her and getting her and Charlotte fake identities so they can leave the country. She and Conrad later frame him for kidnapping her by having Conrad beat her and chain her to a wall. In Intuition, Amanda has her baby shower at Grayson Manor. Amanda sneaks away and, while getting communication from Emily through an earpiece, confronts Victoria about her handwriting on a sign-in sheet from the hospital where her mother was institutionalized. During the argument, Victoria reveals to Amanda that her mother faked her death because she tried to kill Amanda. They get into a scuffle about the sign-in sheet which ends with Victoria accidentally pushing Amanda over the railing. She is taken to a hospital, where she eventually recovers and gives birth, while Victoria burns the sheet. ... Late in the season it turns out that Victoria has another child, a boy named Patrick. Forty years ago, 16-year-old Victoria Grayson got pregnant from Maxwell, her mother’s perverted boyfriend whom she later married. In Masquerade, Victoria tells Conrad that she had an abortion and ended the pregnancy early. But later we learn that Victoria found refuge at a Catholic school where a nun, Sister Rebecca Gallagher agreed to take in the child and keep his mother’s identity a secret. Sister Rebecca Gallagher also vowed to never tell Victoria what became of her first born son. In Identity, after telling the truth about her first child on Nightline, Victoria approaches Nolan and offers to give back his ownership of Nolcorp in exchange for him tracking down her first-born son. Nolan later learns from the Falcon that Victoria is playing him and actually paid off her son to disappear when he came looking for her in the 1990s. In her last scene of the second season, Victoria is surprised to find Patrick (who is unseen by the viewers) on her doorstep. The season ends before her full reaction can be seen. Season Three In Fear we discover that Victoria has spent six months with his son Patrick Osbourne. But after Charlotte threaten him, Patrick decided to leave. Then he saw a men in her balcony, she thought that it was Patrick but she discoverd that it was Aiden who had come to help her destroy Emily. In Sin Victoria begins to investigate Nolan's deed after Aiden told her that it was paid with her fortune. She discovered that Nolan had the painting that she had auctioned. Aiden revealed that Emily was the one who had bought it. She introduced Patrick to her family but anybody seem to liked. In Confession Victoria begin to create fights between Emily and Daniel when she told him that Emily had seen Aiden while she was engaged. Then she appeared in Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash with Aiden which angered Emily and Daniel, and Emily revealed that the Grayons were in bankrupt. Then Conrad told her that she wanted to confess everything and she became mad about the consequences, but Conrad had take the decision. In Mercy Victoria planned with Patrick her first takedown to get a job. She went to see her old friend Sheila Lurie asking her for a job, and she gave it, but Sheila organized a Welcoming Reception to humiliate her. Meanwhile Patrick sold one of Victoria's art piece to Sheila without the right paperwork. When Victoria received a call from a friend saying that she had her painting Victoria decided to act. She blackmailed Sheila to get her job and kick her out of the Hamptons. In Control Victoria decided to strike the final blow to Emily and Daniel's relationship. She told Emily that Conrad was after Jack, knowing that Emily would left all behind to help him, and she did, because she miss the Voulez Launching Party. But Victoria was there to support his son. When Aiden told her that her son Patrick had tried to kill Conrad she asked her daughter to take blame to protect him. In Dissolution she planned to leave Conrad as he was about to sale the Manor. She put everything in Patrick's name so Conrad could not take her money. But everything changed when Aiden showed her the Graysons fortune. She told Conrad that she was staying and he told her that he was after Patrick as he discovered that Patrick tried to kill him. Victoria met with Patrick to tell him to leave the Hamptons and disappear. Victoria lost her son again. In Resurgence Victoria continued with her plan. She made Aiden to get close to Emily to put Daniel jealous but it didn't worked because Daniel was feeling something for Sara. This was a plan of Charlotte and her's worked so Victoria kicked out Aiden from the manor. Personality Victoria Grayson is manipulative, cold and rarely displays her true feelings. Ironically she is more like Emily Thorne than either of them has ever realized. Although Victoria rarely shows her true feelings, she has a more vulnerable side as made evident by her request that Frank Stevens to stay with her when she was alone in her house. She also seemed genuinely devastated when Frank was killed and it has been implied that she might have had feelings for him, although it is possible that she was simply manipulating him to get him to do what she wanted. Victoria did genuinely love David Clarke but it has been implied that she used to have a rather weak willed nature, since she helped Conrad and Frank frame him, despite her feelings for her lover. However, after David's arrest, Victoria appeared to become a stronger person, doing her best to get David out of prison despite the disapproval of her husband. She later stated that David was the only man she had ever truly loved and never forgave herself for betraying him. Victoria loves her children very much, although she has a better relationship with Daniel than she does with Charlotte. It was later revealed that Charlotte was actually David Clarke's daughter, and the reason Victoria was so cold towards Charlotte was because she reminded her of the fact that she had betrayed David. As time went on Victoria's whole family turned against her, but after surviving the White haired man's attempt to assassinate her, she became closer to Charlotte. Relationships Romance David Clarke : Main Article: Victoria and David Conrad Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Conrad Dominik Wright : Main Article: Victoria and Dominik Frank Stevens : Main Article: Victoria and Frank Family Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Daniel Charlotte Grayson : Main Article: Victoria and Charlotte Marion Harper : Main Article: Victoria and Marion Friends Lydia Davis : Main Article: Victoria and Lydia Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Memorial Day party (Pilot) *Polo match (Trust) *Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley (Betrayal) *Annual High Tea Charity Event (Duplicity) *Open Arms Charity Gala (Guilt) *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Victoria & Conrad 25th wedding anniversary (Charade) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Mason Treadwell's Unpublished Memoir Reading (Infamy) *Engagement party (Chaos) *2002 Grayson New Year's Bash (Legacy) Season 2 *Baby Shower (Intuition) *Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) *Grayson Global's Investors Meeting (Penance) *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) *Head CEO of Grayson Global Party (Revelations) *The Liberty Project's gala (Power) *Fundraiser and Wine Auction (Sabotage) *Annual Labour day Bash (hosted by Graysons) (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Hayward House Financing News Conference (Victory) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *Victoria Grayson's Welcome Reception (Mercy) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' *''Dissolution'' *''Resurgence'' *''Secrecy'' }} Trivia *It's strongly implied that Conrad and Victoria had an affair when he was still married to his first wife. Victoria then lied about being pregnant to marry him. *Ironically, she had a affair with David Clarke when she learns years later that Conrad was sleeping with Lydia. She filed for divorce along citing irreconcilable differences, stating David was the only man she ever loved. *When Victoria learned that "Amanda" was back in town, she told Conrad not to do anything to hurt "Amanda," implying she won't hurt David's daughter or anything tied to him. As seen in Victoria's flashbacks, David spoke highly of his daughter, leading Victoria not to harm her. Ironically, Emily hates Victoria for framing her father and ripping her apart from him. *Victoria calls her father-in-law Edward Grayson "dad" although he is Conrad's father and not hers. She actually seems to have a better relationship with him than Conrad. Memorable Quotes *Then you never should have slept with my best friend. *I see a pretty girl with cheap shoes and limited social graces. *I knew that your future with Daniel was as empty as that box *For a man with a penchant for writing letters, you would think that Roger would have left a suicide note. *Sometimes I wonder if having a second child was a mistake. *I know what a woman in love looks like and that's not you. Not one year ago and not today. Victoria_quotes1.jpg Victoria_quotes2.jpg Victoria_quotes3.jpg Victoria_quotes4.jpg Victoria_quotes5.jpg Gallery Victory.jpg Rain.jpg Lover.jpg Victoria.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Grayson Family Category:Harper Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:David Clarke Allies Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Americon Initiative